The present disclosure relates generally to gravity-feed spray coating devices, and, more specifically, to gravity-feed liquid supply containers for spray coating devices.
Spray coating devices are used to spray a liquid, such as a paint, clear coat, or other liquid coating, to the surface of a substrate. The spray coating device may receive the liquid from a liquid supply conduit or a liquid supply container coupled to the spray coating device. For example, the liquid supply container may be coupled to a top side of the spray coating device, thereby enabling a gravity feed of liquid from the container into the spray coating device. However, each type of liquid supply container may have a different connection mechanism, such as a threaded connection, a twist lock connection, or the like. As a result, if an operator desires to switch from one type of liquid supply container (e.g., a reusable container) to another type of liquid supply container (e.g., a disposable container), then the operator may be required to modify the connection on the spray coating device with an adapter. For example, the operator may be required to switch from one connection adapter to another connection adapter. Thus, a single adapter is unable to accommodate the different types of liquid supply containers.
Therefore, a need exists for a liquid supply container capable of mounting to a spray coating device regardless of the connection mechanism on the spray coating device.